It is known in the art to apply electromagnetic energy to biological tissue to engender changes therein. Sunbathers, for example, regularly expose themselves to bright sunlight in order to increase melanocyte activity in the basal layer of the epidermis, responsive to the sun's ultraviolet (UV) radiation. Artificial UV sources have been created to satisfy the desire for a healthy-looking tan in the winter. Other forms of electromagnetic energy, laser-light in particular, are currently used in a large range of therapeutic and cosmetic procedures, including eye surgery, hair removal, wrinkle removal, and tattoo removal.
PCT publication WO 98/55035, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods for minimizing injury to biological tissue surrounding a site exposed to pulses of electromagnetic energy. This and all other extraneous materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,894 to Neev et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes biological tissue processing using Ultrashort Pulse High Repetition Rate Laser System for Biological Tissue Processing.
It is known in the art to use UV and blue light to cure acne. A beam of short wavelength light is irradiated and is supposed to destroy bacteria through sterilizing ability of the high energy photon to disrupt molecular bond and photochemical destruction of living cells. This method is deficient however, because of the relatively short depth of penetration of the short wavelengths regime and the danger of mutagenetic effect as well as the effective shielding of deeper lying bacteria by superficial skin structures.
It is also known in the art to use chemical peels and tretinoin to chemically peel of the outer layer of the skin. This method is deficient however, because of side effect, long response time and longer time duration between application of the treatment and results and various side effects.
It is also known in the art to apply antibiotic to patients in order to combat active acne. This method is deficient however, since the application of antibiotic is non-selective, often done systemically and thus affects the entire body, and also for the fact that various organisms and bacteria develop resistance to antibiotics and thereby increases the risk of exposure to bacteria that are now resistant to antibiotics.
It is also known in the art to combat active acne by treating and controlling hormonal activity within a patient body. Again, this is a systemic approach that suffers from many side effects including, in some cases, severe depression, and impact on the entire body.
It is therefore desirable to have a simple, non-invasive, non-systemic treatment method and apparatus for the treatment and cure of acne, that, when applied, is free of side effects, yet is safe and effective. It is also desirable to have a method that is easy to apply and is relatively quick and easy to administer and produces rapid skin response, relief of symptoms, and cure for the condition.
It is also desirable to have a simple, safe, non-invasive, non-systemic treatment method and apparatus for the treatment and cure of other skin diseases and skin conditions, that, when applied, is free of side effects, yet is safe and effective. Finally, it is particularly desirable to have a safe, home use, small and compact device that consumers can carry with them or use in the home or office environment for treatment of pimples, acne, or minor skin conditions, with or without the application and use of medicine or topical medication, to resolve irritating skin conditions, including acne.